


miya atsumu and the horrifying ordeal of preparing for his own wedding

by edencantwrite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu has anxiety, Fluff, I project hard on Atsumu: the fic, M/M, Motoya I'm so sorry for not giving you any lines we'll get 'em next time, POV Alternating Between the Twins, Rated T because Atsumu has a potty mouth, Really this is just one big mush pile, Soft Miya Atsumu, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Supportive Kita Shinsuke, Supportive Miya Osamu, Weddings, but it's okay osamu and kita-san are there, hurt comfort but like without the hurt, one mention of past unrequited atsukita, wedding vows, with a side of overthinking atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edencantwrite/pseuds/edencantwrite
Summary: An hour before his wedding, Atsumu Miya starts freaking out. Luckily, his brother is a little shit who worries.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	miya atsumu and the horrifying ordeal of preparing for his own wedding

An hour before his wedding, Atsumu Miya starts freaking out. 

Of course he's freaking out, he wouldn't be Atsumu Miya if he wasn't. Doubts pass through his mind at lightning speed, so fast he can't even stop and concentrate on any of them. What if they are moving too quick? What if Omi regrets his decision? What if... 

A smack on his head scares him out of his mind. Its intention isn’t to hurt him, Atsumu thinks, because he knows Osamu can pack way harder punches. But... Oh no, his hair is going to...!

"Get it together wouldja?" his brother asks, a fruitless attempt at calming him down. "Yer gettin' married for fuck's sake, stop acting like it's the end of the world!"

Atsumu can't even pout and Osamu curses under his breath. He really is panicking.

"But 'samu! Dontcha think everything's movin' too smoothly too?" Something has to go wrong eventually, Atsumu's painfully aware of that. He looks around, eyes searching for the tiniest flaw.

Oh god, what if they printed the wrong address on the invitations? What if Omi's parents miss their only son's wedding just because the invitation had a typo? They would never forgive him and Atsumu couldn't look them in the face ever again...! That is, if Omi would even say yes after he finds out...

"Stop thinking,” Osamu comments, clapping a hand onto Atsumu’s left shoulder. “It's never done ya any favors before.” 

Atsumu realizes the hand placed atop his shoulder grounds him, makes him feel a little less frantic. It's times like this that makes Atsumu sort of glad he never tried to eat Osamu in the womb. Sort of.

He can tell Osamu's trying to help, but it's not quite enough. Atsumu hates being in this state, constantly feeling trapped in a mindscape he himself created with no escape in sight. He really, _really_ wants to stop worrying about senseless things. He knows he’s being stupid. But acknowledging the root of his issues doesn’t make it any easier to get over them. It never has been able to, and has only served to make him more angry at himself.

He _has to_ get this right. If he’s certain of one thing, it’s that he’s absolutely not allowed to fuck this up.

"Alright, that's it." Osamu says, standing up. He’s leaving…? 

"Stop making that face, I’m not gonna disappear anywhere,” Osamu says and for once, Atsumu’s glad they share the same brain. What… What did Aran-kun call it? Twin telepathy, or whatever. That sounded right. 

Osamu rolls his eyes. “Stay here, I'll get some... help.” Atsumu feels more dread with every second he spends in this room, though. Maybe he should just— “I mean it, 'Tsumu, you're gonna regret it forever if ya run away now." 

Osamu gently shuts the door behind him. With that, the only ones that remain in the room are Atsumu Miya and his own, _beautiful_ , incessant thoughts.

_Wonderful. Really appreciate it, 'Samu_.

In just five (or fifty, Atsumu can’t tell) minutes, he’s back at the same state he was in before Osamu smacked him on the head. Atsumu's mind works too fast for him to grab onto an anxious thought for longer than three seconds before he moves onto another and he's already tired. Tired of doubting the smallest things in one moment, and thinking about how maybe Kiyoomi never actually loved him in another.

He's just about had enough after considering the chances of Kiyoomi saying no. He gets up, twists the doorknob to get some fresh air, and who knows? Maybe he’ll take Osamu’s advice, turn it on its head, and actually run away before he inevitably gets rejected. 

Maybe he would, if a strong, albeit kind face wasn’t there to greet him at the entrance.

Ah. So that's what Osamu meant when he said he'd get help.

"A-ah! What brings ya here, Kita-san?" His former captain stands before him, in a white, well-fitted suit, a small bouquet of pink roses in his hand. He looks great.

He looks like he belongs on the altar more than Atsumu does, honestly. Wouldn’t Omi-kun deserve a well-put, responsible man instead of whatever Atsumu Miya is?

"Osamu asked me for help. He’s checking up on Sakusa-kun right now." He answers. Atsumu looks away. Damn it, ‘Samu, he's not a small kid anymore! He doesn’t need- "Cooped up in that head of yours again?" Kita-san asks kindly and Atsumu realizes he’s been pouting. Atsumu doesn't deserve his patience.

"Maybe." He simply replies as he invites his senpai in.

"You look beautiful, Atsumu." Kita-san says out of nowhere after setting the roses down on the chair Atsumu was sitting on mere minutes ago, taking Atsumu by surprise. Atsumu sputters and throws one of his hands on the back of his head. For a man whose job mainly involves control of his hands, he's not sure which one is on his head right now.

"Y-you do too! Ya look stunning, Kita-san!" He blurts out. Good one, Atsumu.

Kita-san smiles anyway. "Thank you. Save some compliments for Sakusa-kun, too."

"Of course, Kita-san!"

"Atsumu?"

"Yes, Kita-san?"

"You're too nervous." Kita-san states the obvious, as if Osamu didn't specifically ask him to calm Atsumu's nerves. It wouldn’t be Kita-san if he didn’t immediately address the elephant in the room, he thinks. It’s sort of funny, he figures.

Atsumu laughs, but it doesn't sound quite right. "I am," he finally says, "I guess I am, Kita-san." Well, at least there was some comfort in admitting it.

Kita-san nods, like he was planning for Atsumu to say that. "Why?"

"Because!" Atsumu answers childishly. _Off to a great start_ , the Osamu in his head whispers. Atsumu mentally slaps him.

"Because everythin's goin' too smooth! Because I know I'm gonna fuck it up somehow," now that he's opened his mouth, Atsumu doesn't know how to stop. Every bit of his worries spill out as if a dam had burst inside him. "... and Omi's gonna hate me and then nothin's gonna go smoothly and everything will be wrong and..."

"Atsumu."

"And I don't want that! Maybe it was too soon, maybe Omi-kun made a mistake proposing this early into our relationship..." he says, knowing they have been dating for three years. His eyes start to sting and he hates it. He doesn't want to cry in front of Kita-san, that would be too embarrassing...

"Atsumu." Kita-san repeats, softly, and his thoughts screech to a halt.

But...

"It's okay if you’re anxious, Atsumu. This is a life changing event, and no one’s expecting you to hold it together all the time." he says. And maybe, just maybe it's okay to take off the makeup and the mask every once in a while. Maybe Kita-san won't judge him too harshly for being a crybaby.

"It feels too good to be real, Kita-san."

"It _is_ real."

Kita-san opens his secure, kind arms and Atsumu rushes in like a gust of wind through an open window. It feels warm. A younger Atsumu would give anything to keep this warmth all for himself, but the lack of romantic feelings he harbors for his senpai doesn’t lessen the worth of his embrace.

"It is real, Atsumu," Kita-san repeats firmly, "In just a few minutes, you're going to be standing on that altar, you'll both say your vows, you're going to take Sakusa-kun's hands in yours and he’s going to take your last name. It’s real now, and it’ll be real in there too."

"I'm really getting married." Atsumu says, voice shaking, filled to the brim with disbelief. He’s getting married! To Sakusa (soon to be Miya) Kiyoomi, of all people! Holy shit! How did he get this far?

He hears Kita-san chuckle and Atsumu wants to ask the heavens, what has he done in a previous life to deserve this? "You are. I'm glad you found someone you can share your happiness with, Atsumu."

Huh. In the end it only came to that, didn't it?

"I'm glad too," Atsumu hugs tighter for a fleeting second before he lets go. "Thank you so much for everything, Kita-san." he says, a wobbly smile on his face.

"I'm always happy to help." Is what he gets in response. Kita-san looks at his watch before he turns to the door. "Now, fix your face up. The ceremony starts in fifteen minutes."

Atsumu’s voice totally does not crack when he says, "Fifteen!?"

...

When Osamu enters the room once more, seven minutes before the wedding, he finds Atsumu struggling with his tie. Again, for the sixth time that day.

"Quit ruining the one thing I do for ya or I’ll kill you before you can even think about the honeymoon!" He shouts, slapping his hands away from the (very expensive) silk tie. “Yer the bane of my existence, I swear.”

"If ya did it right, I wouldn't have to play with it!" Atsumu complains, but it doesn't reach his face. He's too busy staring at a bouquet on his chair to notice Osamu giving him a murderous glare as he fixes the godforsaken tie. Osamu’s relieved, even though he would never admit it.

“So, was Omi-omi as nervous as I was?” he hears Atsumu ask softly.

“Yer like two peas in a pod. Take a fuckin’ guess.” Osamu says with a smirk on his face. Atsumu quickly matches it.

“Bet he was all in poor Motoya-kun’s face too,” he starts. “Asking dumb questions like,” he lowers his voice to poorly imitate his fiancé, “Was it a bad choice to make the wedding western-style? Did Atsumu say anything about it to you, Osamu? I know he wanted a traditional wedding but this is way more practical… Is he mad? Tell him maybe we can visit a Shinto shrine after the ceremony!” That… actually, wasn’t very far off from Sakusa’s words. _Huh._

“I actually hate that you know him well enough to take a somewhat accurate guess,” Osamu replies.

“Ha! Yer just jealous yer not the only one I can read now!” Atsumu crows. Osamu’s known that fact for a while. Surprisingly, he doesn’t nearly hate it as much as he thought he would.

“Yeah, whatever. Let's go, everyone's waitin' for ya.”

One thing Osamu’s instantly aware of while walking his brother to the altar is that Atsumu's breath gets caught in his lungs as soon as he sees Sakusa waiting for him. Ten paces feel like an eternity when he can't even look at his brother's face. Is he smiling? Is he crying? Osamu wants to tease him if he is.

Not today, he reminds himself. At least, not until the best man’s speech.

But as he takes his place next to Motoya, he sees it. Atsumu's beaming with fondness as he takes Sakusa's hands in his own and squeezes. Sakusa, for the first time as far as Osamu’s aware, matches his expression. Osamu can't bring himself to mock them.

Before the vows, he sees Atsumu spare a glance to one particular Kita Shinsuke watching him intently. He takes a deep breath.

“Omi-kun, when I first met you, way back at the youth camp, you were a mystery to me. I wanted to unravel all that you kept inside, beautiful, ugly, everything. It didn’t matter. You were a challenge, and you know I never back down from one of those,” Kiyoomi smiles. “Since that time, many years passed and I slowly but surely fell in love with you. How could I not? You’re strong, you’re hard-working, you’re passionate… I honestly could go on for hours. 

“You’re... amazing. And even after all these years, I still haven’t discovered you entirely. I still want to, if you’ll let me. We’ll be wrinkly old men in our rocking chairs and I’ll still manage to find out something new about you and fall in love with it, Kiyoomi. I swear to you. I promise to devote my entire life to you.” 

The looks they give each other as Atsumu slips the ring on Kiyoomi’s finger feel so intimate Osamu almost wants to shoo everyone away and leave them alone. Osamu may call him illiterate at times, but damn, did Atsumu have a way with words when it counted. 

It’s Kiyoomi’s turn now. 

“Well, first of all,” he starts. Atsumu wipes a stray tear from his fiancé’s cheek with his thumb as Kiyoomi leans into it. “Mine isn’t nearly as good as yours so jot that down,” Atsumu laughs, as do the rest of the guests.

“Atsumu, every day I spend with you makes me feel immortal. Whenever I feel like the world might be too much, you’re there to share my burden, even though you don’t have to. Your loyalty and your devotion is truly enchanting. I guess that’s what made me fall for you in the first place. 

“I’m in love with how much love you give to the world, Atsumu. I’m in love with your eyes, I’m in love with your hands, I’m in love with the curve of your neck and all that you are. I don’t know what the future has in store for the both of us but one thing I do know is that I will love you tomorrow as much as I love you today, if not more. I promise to tell you this for the rest of our lives. I promise to give you the best of myself, as long as you’ll let me.” Atsumu’s face is full of tears by that point and Kiyoomi returns the gesture Atsumu did before he started his vow. Atsumu can’t help but laugh wetly at the parallel as Kiyoomi puts his ring on Atsumu.

Osamu can hear his twin mumbling something about how his makeup is ruined and the need to smack him returns to his body, full force.

“Do you, Atsumu Miya, take Kiyoomi Sakusa to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, ‘til death do you part?” Atsumu takes a second to collect himself, never taking his eyes off from the one who’s seconds away from becoming his husband.

“...I do.”

“Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him forevermore?”

“I do.” Thunderous applause erupts from the crowd but Osamu doubts Atsumu hears any of it.

“Do you, Kiyoomi Sakusa, take Atsumu Miya to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, ‘til death do you part? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him forevermore?”

“Yes, I do.” 

“By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband! You may kiss each other!” The crowd applauds as loud as they can but the couple doesn’t hear anything but the sound of their own hearts beating together as one.

They look so happy together.

They deserve to be.

And if Osamu himself sheds a tear or two, no one’s the wiser about it.

**Author's Note:**

> a huge thank you to jennie (asphodellae), who made the graphics and beta-read this fic! i really appreciate her help! 
> 
> i'm glad you made it to the end! i hope you enjoyed this piece! it's my first time publishing something on here, so i hope i have created something to your liking. feel free to leave comments, i cherish them! 
> 
> and if you want to shout at me, you can find me @sakuatsuiwaoi on twitter!


End file.
